


Akashi(c Records)

by deplore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou Is Absolute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi embodies the Akashic Records, the compilation of all the knowledge of the universe. He uses them to win at basketball. This, apparently, has something to do with world domination. </p>
<p>None of these facts make Mayuzumi feel very comfortable with being a Rakuzan starter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi(c Records)

After Mayuzumi is promoted up, he discovers that there is an open secret floating around the first string. “Akashi knows everything because he’s got the Akashic Records in his brain or something like that,” Nebuya tells him.

Mayuzumi’s read enough light novels to know all about the Akashic Records: a magical compendium, the compilation of all the knowledge of the universe, the power to write and rewrite the past and the future, almost definitely not a real thing. “Sure he does,” Mayuzumi replies flatly, and decides this is some kind of hazing ritual designed to dupe idiots into believing that Akashi is omnipotent so that they’ll follow all the rules and not cause any trouble.

Unfortunately, he is proved wrong.

 

 

 

“The world is at my fingertips,” Akashi says contemplatively, steepling his hands over his lap as he stares across the gym, where the second stringers are running through a new defensive formation. Mayuzumi can’t tell whether Akashi is speaking to him or if Akashi just speaking aloud, and he’s also not sure which of the two would make him feel more uncomfortable. “I have seen the entirety of the past and all the possibilities which the present has to offer. It is only a matter of picking the outcome which I desire — and even if things don’t go exactly as planned, I’ve already grasped the consequence of each action. It is simple to change the future, once it’s already been predicted… and thus, from the very beginning, the world which I desire is unconditionally mine.”

Mayuzumi shifts his weight from one foot to the other, staring at the wall behind Akashi impassively. “Alright then,” he replies, and is relieved when Akashi chooses not to say anything else.

 

 

 

“He’s under a lot of stress, you see,” Mibuchi explains to him quietly, as they change in the locker room after practice. “It’s because of the sheer amount of information stored within the Records. A normal person wouldn’t even be able to contain it, let alone use them — they’d be destroyed from the inside out. But Sei-chan can do it.”

“Uh-huh,” Mayuzumi says, as neutrally as he can.

“Anyway, he’s a well-meaning kid on the inside. Really, he is,” Mibuchi replies, nodding emphatically.

“I have listened to him make several of what seem to be declarations of his intent to become a world dictator,” Mayuzumi says. “So sure, I believe that.”

Mibuchi laughs and pats him on the shoulder a few times. “I don’t think those are serious! Probably.”

Mayuzumi closes his eyes and contemplates briefly just how much tangible happiness winning at basketball will bring him balances against the growing inkling that he has accidentally joined some kind of crazy doomsday cult. Basketball only wins by the tiniest of margins.

 

 

 

 

This is what Mayuzumi understands of the Akashi situation: for reasons undisclosed, Akashi has somehow come to embody the actual, literal Akashic Records. This brings up a whole host of questions in his head, of course: how does one _get_ the Akashic Records, let alone actually _become_ them? Why is Akashi using them to win at basketball instead of curing cancer or ending wars? Can Akashi use the Akashic Records _because_ of his intense and thinly veiled megalomania, or is the intense and thinly veiled megalomania a result of using the Akashic Records?

“It’s all about the ley lines,” Akashi says out of nowhere one day, when the two of them are sitting on the balcony during a lunch break.

Mayuzumi adds another question to his growing list — do the Records let Akashi read peoples’ minds, or is that just an uncanny Akashi thing? “Ley lines?” Mayuzumi echoes.

“Fate and destiny tend to run along the ley lines of the universe. Diverting a major ley line is difficult, which is why it would be a waste of time attempting to eliminate major diseases, or anything equally impactful. But changing several small ones can eventually cause the same effect,” Akashi explains. “The latter method is more complex, but also more controlled, and generally requires less energy.”

“So what you’re trying to tell me,” Mayuzumi says slowly, “is that winning at basketball is somehow a step in your plan for world domination or whatever.”

“It’s not just _a_ step. It’s the pivotal step,” Akashi corrects.

_Oh, wow_ , Mayuzumi thinks to himself, _now I don’t just have to worry about Akashi making vague and worrying threats during basketball practices. Now I also have to worry that I am somehow contributing to the eventual subjugation of the entire planet._

“If you’re concerned about it, please don’t be,” Akashi says politely. “I have everything planned out. The necessary gears have already been set in motion. Now, it’s only a matter of seeing things reach their inevitable conclusion.”

Mayuzumi closes his eyes. “That,” he murmurs faintly, “makes me feel so much better, Akashi.”

 

 

 

Two more of his questions are answered during the Shuutoku game. “You haven’t been the same ever since you inherited the Records,” Midorima says as the teams pass each other to take their half time breaks.

Akashi tilts his head, eyes wide in a way that Mayuzumi associates with incoming overblown statements. He is not disappointed: “If you could see the possibilities that the universe has to offer as I can, Shintarou,” Akashi replies smoothly, “then you would come out of the experience changed, too.”

“I will put your delusional fantasies to an end,” Midorima replies sharply.

Mayuzumi is put in the regrettable position of standing directly between the two of them as Midorima and Akashi stare accusingly at each other. Neither of them seem to notice or care that he’s there.

 

 

 

 

Another non sequitur from Akashi Seijuurou follows when they arrive at their hotel after beating Shuutoku: “After we win the finals against Seirin, everything will finally be ready for the next stage,” Akashi says aloud, staring broodingly out the window towards the moonlit sky.

_It’s just basketball_ , Mayuzumi thinks to himself. _It is_ just _a freaking basketball game. Calm down, Akashi_.

Judging from the way Akashi’s pupils are eerily wide under the dim lighting, Mayuzumi can tell: Akashi is definitely not calming down.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Basketball Poet's Society OTP Battle. You can't spell Akashic Records without Akashi in it. Coincidence? _I think not_. 
> 
> It's entirely possible I will someday write another, more serious Akashi is the Akashic Records fic, but... (stares at my works how over-represented Akashi is in them, sighs deeply)


End file.
